


Tired

by nightskaii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskaii/pseuds/nightskaii
Summary: Harry cierpi na zaburzenia odżywiania oraz depresję. Każdy dzień jest dla niego ogromnym wyzwaniem, a jego jedynym celem jest jak najszybsze zakończenie swojego cierpienia. Czy uda mu się odnaleźć szczęście? Kim tak naprawdę jest Louis Tomlinson?TW: zaburzenia odżywiania, depresja, problemy z alkoholem, sceny 18+One Direction w tym ff nie istnieje.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	1. 13.09.2012

**Author's Note:**

> Od autorki: To fanfiction jest dla mnie odrobinę ciężkim doświadczeniem. Chciałabym wam pokazać swoją własną historię, opowiedzianą za pomocą mojego ulubionego shipu. Poza scenami z przyjaciółmi oraz wątku miłosnego, wszystkie sceny są wzięte z mojego życia. Każde zachowanie, każde myśli - moje własne przeżycie. Niektóre sceny mogą się wydawać nieprawdopodobne, jednak uwierzcie mi, to się działo naprawdę, ja osobiście to wszystko robiłam i cóż - nadal robię.
> 
> Zaznaczam, że jeśli chorujesz na zaburzenia odżywiania, depresję, masz/znasz kogoś kto ma problem z alkoholem, może to wywołać u ciebie ogromny dyskomfort, więc jeśli wiesz, że czytanie tego utworu źle na ciebie wpłynie, proszę, opuść je. Proszę też również, żebyście o siebie dbali - jesteście cudownymi ludźmi i zasługujecie na wszystko co najlepsze, a już przede wszystkim na jedzenie oraz szczęście.

Ilość słów: 4180

Rozdział 1

13.09.2012

— Harry, dobrze się czujesz?

Harry początkowo nie zareagował na pytanie. Wpatrywał się w ścianę przed sobą, najwyraźniej nad czymś intensywnie myśląc. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i odrobinę smutnego. Dopiero kiedy Zayn pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą, wreszcie na niego spojrzał. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że on i ich wspólny przyjaciel Niall się mu przyglądali.

— Słucham? — zapytał odrobinę zachrypniętym głosem. Nerwowo przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie loki.

— Pytałem, czy się dobrze czujesz — powtórzył Zayn. W ręce trzymał kawałek pizzy. — Nic nie zjadłeś i jesteś trochę blady.

— Po prostu mi nie dobrze — odparł szybko. — Miałem odrobinę pracowity dzień i jestem zmęczony.

— Co ciekawego robiłeś? — zapytał Niall, jednocześnie próbując ugryźć kawałek pizzy, jednak większość dodatków z niego spadła, brudząc jego spodnie. Harry i Zayn parsknęli śmiechem na ten widok. — Cholera jasna. Mogę pożyczyć jakieś spodnie, stary?

— Bierz, co tylko chcesz.

Trójka przyjaciół spędzała wspólnie czas w domu Harry'ego. Mama chłopaka wyjechała w delegację, a jego siostra już dawno z nimi nie mieszkała, więc nie chcąc, żeby Harry się nudził, Niall i Zayn postanowili umilić mu jakoś czas. Zresztą od jakiegoś czasu zielonooki wydawał się być przygnębiony, więc chcieli go również podnieść na duchu.

Niall podniósł się z ogromnego, wygodnego fotela i podszedł do szafy, po czym wyciągnął z niej szare dresy, które były na niego odrobinę za długie. Szybko ściągnął swoje czarne jeansy i założył dresy Harry'ego, po czym spojrzał w lustro. Przejechał nonszalancko dłonią po włosach, po czym puścił do siebie samego oczko.

— Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie mam dziewczyny — powiedział, czym wywołał kolejne parsknięcie u przyjaciół. Ponownie usiadł na fotelu i spojrzał na Harry'ego. — To co porabiałeś, bo ci przerwałem?

Harry spiął się na to pytanie i westchnął cicho.

— Uczyłem się matmy przez kilka godzin, a później byłem biegać i posprzątałem trochę w domu — mruknął, opierając głowę o ścianę. Siedział w rogu swojego łóżka przykryty kocem. — Naprawdę was przepraszam za swoje zachowanie. Po prostu jestem zmęczony i nie chce mi się gadać.

— Nie masz za co nasz przepraszać, Hazz — powiedział Zayn, posyłając mu uśmiech. — Przyszliśmy, żeby dotrzymać ci towarzystwa, bo ostatnio jesteś jakiś przygnębiony. I wydaje mi się, że schudłeś.

Harry uniósł brew, patrząc na niego z powątpieniem.

— Po pierwsze, nie schudłem, po drugie, nie jestem przygnębiony. Nie mam powodu, żeby być.

Między nimi zapadła niezręczna cisza. Harry pozornie patrzył na nich spokojnie, jednak w jego głowie panował kompletny chaos i w jednym czasie zaatakowały go miliony myśli.

Oni mają mnie dość... Są tutaj z litości.... Nie lubią mnie... Wiedzą, że nic dzisiaj nie zjadłem... Mają mnie za dziwaka... Nienawidzą mnie... Przyglądają się mi... Na pewno myślą, że jestem gruby.... Brzydzą się mną... Muszę stąd wyjść, nie mogę oddychać... Oni muszą wyjść... Boję się być sam...

— Harry? — zaniepokojony głos Zayna rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu. Razem z Niallem przyglądali się mu przestraszeni tym, że chłopak wpatrywał się ze łzami w oczach w ścianę, kompletnie nie kontaktując. W jednej chwili jego spokojny wzrok zamienił się w przerażony. — Harry, spójrz na mnie.

Zayn podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł obok Harry'ego, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Niall zszokowany nie był w stanie kiwnąć palcem, więc po prostu siedział i się im przyglądał.

— Hej, spójrz na mnie — powiedział cicho i położył dwa palce na jego żuchwie, zmuszając Harry'ego do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. — Co się dzieje?

Harry odrobinę wrócił do rzeczywistości, jednak nadal sprawiał wrażenie roztrzęsionego, a jego dłonie drżały. Kiedy zamrugał, pojedyncza łza spłynęła w dół jego bladego policzka.

— Potrzebujesz wody? — zapytał, na co zielonooki pokiwał przecząco głową. — Spokojnie, nic złego się nie dzieje. Chcesz nam powiedzieć, co się stało?

— Nic. Nic się nie stało — mruknął zachrypniętym głosem. — Po prostu... Przepraszam, jestem zmęczony.

— W porządku, każdy ma prawo być zmęczony — powiedział Zayn, po czym posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, którego Harry nie odwzajemnił.

— Jeśli chcesz możemy już pójść spać — dodał Niall, otrząsając się z zaskoczenia, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. — Znaczy jest dwudziesta i...

— Nie. — Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, ocierając łzę i uśmiechnął się. — Chwila słabości, już mi minęło.

Chłopaki wiedzieli, iż był to fałszywy uśmiech, ale postanowili nie dopytywać Harry'ego. Znali go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że i tak nic z niego nie wyciągną, dopóki sam nie będzie chciał tego powiedzieć.

Cała trójka patrzyła na siebie z napięciem.

— Wiecie co, myślę, że wolałbym zostać dzisiaj sam. Pouczę się jeszcze przed testem z matmy, poczytam coś i wtedy się położę.

Niall przekręcił delikatnie głowę w lewo.

— Harry...

— Naprawdę — powiedział łamiącym się głosem. — Mam zły dzień i nie chce wam psuć humoru, dlatego faktycznie lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziecie.

Oczy Harry'ego były szkliste, kiedy to mówił i wyglądał, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać.

— Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie zostawimy cię samego — odparł Zayn, łapiąc za zimną dłoń chłopaka, którą trzymał na kolanach. Harry przymknął oczy i wtedy kolejna łza pojawiła się na jego policzku. — Jesteśmy tu dla ciebie.

— Zayn, proszę, idźcie — powiedział zduszonym głosem. Brzmiał, jakby się dusił - i faktycznie, Harry czuł ogromny ścisk w klatce piersiowej, który uniemożliwiał mu prawidłowe oddychanie. Z każdą chwilą coraz więcej łez pojawiało się na jego twarzy, a piękne zielone oczy były zaczerwienione. — Proszę, chcę...

Głos uwiązł mu w gardle i nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa więcej przez płacz.

— Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze — szepnął Zayn, delikatnie pocierając kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. Przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego, a chłopak położył się, kładąc głowę na kolanach przyjaciela. Zayn powoli zaczął odgarniać loki z jego twarzy, wiedząc, że Harry lubił, jak ktoś bawił się jego włosami. Spojrzał na Nialla, który wyglądał, jakby nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić i westchnął. — Nie martw się, Hazz — mruknął, kiedy ciałem jego przyjaciela wstrząsnął jeszcze mocniejszy szloch. Drugą ręką powoli jeździł po odsłoniętej skórze ramienia, próbując pomóc mu się rozluźnić. — Pomyśl o czymś miłym. Pomyśl o Louisie i o tym jak miło ostatnio spędziliście razem czas na imprezie. Jak dobrze się wtedy bawiłeś i jaki byłeś szczęśliwy.

Louis Tomlinson był obiektem westchnień Harry'ego od ponad roku, jednak dopiero dwa tygodnie temu podczas domówki u Liama Payne'a udało mu się do niego zagadać. Louis był zdecydowanie bardziej otwarty, rozmowny i milszy, jednak wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że było tak tylko dlatego, że się upił. Louis był znany z różnych śmiesznych, a czasem nawet niebezpiecznych akcji tylko po alkoholu oraz w szczególności z tego, że był bardzo opryskliwy.

Jednak Harry wcale tak dobrze się nie bawił podczas imprezy. Nie powiedział o tym chłopakom, ale po półgodzinnej rozmowie z Louisem chłopak go zostawił i poszedł obściskiwać się z innymi dziewczynami, a na następny dzień nawet nie pamiętał, jak Harry miał na imię.

— Może zrobię ciepłej herbaty? — zaproponował Niall, podnosząc się z fotela. Harry miał przymknięte oczy, zbyt zmęczony przez płacz, żeby je otworzyć, natomiast Zayn szybko pokiwał głową, ponieważ - cóż - co innego miał w tej sytuacji zrobić?

Niall wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając chłopaków samych.

— Zayn... Dlaczego... się... ze mną... przyjaźnisz? — zapytał, czkając głośno. Jak zwykle, płacz uniemożliwiał mu normalną rozmowę. Jesteś taki żałosny. — Przecież... ciągle... psuje wam... humor i... jestem... nudny...

— Nawet tak nie mów — skarcił go delikatnie. — Jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem, jakiego mogłem sobie wymarzyć. Zawsze świetnie się z tobą bawię, a to, że jesteś emocjonalny i czasami masz gorszy dzień kompletnie mi nie przeszkadza. Każdy ma prawo do słabości i gorszego dnia, Hazz. Właśnie po to tu jestem - żeby być przy tobie, gdy będziesz się źle czuł.

— Ale jestem problemem...

— Nie jesteś problemem, tylko moim przyjacielem. Co sprawia, że myślisz, że obciążasz mnie emocjonalnie?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza ze strony Harry'ego, który powoli zaczynał się uspokajać. Zayn doskonale wiedział, co zrobić, żeby poczuł się lepiej.

— Harry, zawsze, ale to zawsze chcę wiedzieć, kiedy źle się czujesz. Jest mi przykro, kiedy ukrywasz swoje uczucia, zamiast się ze mną nimi podzielić i pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem po to, by cię wysłuchać. Kiedy mówisz mi o wszystkim, co się u ciebie dzieje, czuję się bardzo ważny, bo wiem, że mi ufasz.

Harry pokiwał delikatnie głową, jednak dalej się nie podniósł. Zdecydowanie lepiej się czuł, kiedy przytulał się do Zayna, ale nie w ten romantyczny, tylko w braterski sposób. Jego mama i siostra nigdy nie chciały go przytulać i tak właściwie odkąd pamiętał, brakowało mu fizycznego kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Dlatego cieszył się, że miał przy sobie Zayna, który odkąd się poznali - czyli ponad dwa lata temu - dawał z siebie wszystko, żeby Harry poczuł rodzinną miłość.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, czując delikatny ból głowy spowodowany płaczem. — Po prostu przepraszam.

— Nie masz za co, Hazz. O nic się nie gniewam — powiedział, zakładając jednego loczka za jego ucho. — Uśmiechniesz się dla mnie?

— Nie mam siły — odparł i faktycznie, jakby resztki energii z niego w jednym momencie wyparowały - leżał z głową na kolanach przyjaciela z ręką pod policzkiem, skulony, nie mając siły nawet ruszyć palcem. — Zostaniecie dziś ze mną?

— Oczywiście, że tak — zgodził się z delikatny uśmiechem Zayn. — Obejrzymy film, Niall pewnie jak zwykle będzie głupio komentował, a później pójdziemy spać, bo jutro do szkoły.

— Dziękuję, że nie poszliście.

W tym samym czasie do pokoju wszedł Niall trzymając w rękach tacę z trzema kubkami z herbatą. Uśmiechnął się do Zayna i odstawił napoje na szafkę nocną Harry'ego.

— Z moimi umiejętnościami powinienem pójść na kelnera — powiedział dumnie, po czym usiadł na skraju łóżka, spoglądając na Harry'ego. — Może przynieść jeszcze coś do jedzenia?

— Nie jestem głodny — mruknął Harry, po czym w końcu otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Zayna. — Obejrzymy jakąś komedię?

— Jaką tylko będziesz chciał.

Harry nie mógł mieć lepszych przyjaciół.

Następnego dnia żaden z nich nie skomentował sytuacji z poprzedniego dnia. Po niespodziewanym wybuchu Harry'ego obejrzeli film, jednak mniej więcej w połowie chłopak zasnął. Zayn i Niall postanowili zagrać jeszcze w FIFĘ, więc koniec końców położyli się dopiero przed pierwszą.

Cała trójka zaspała, więc nie zdążyli zrobić sobie śniadania. Niall z Zaynem na szybko wzięli do ręki jabłko, natomiast Harry jedynie spojrzał na miskę z owocami, po czym bez słowa z przyjaciółmi udał się na autobus.

Sprawdzian z matematyki poszedł mu fatalnie. Harry czuł mocne zawroty głowy, było mu niedobrze i nie potrafił skupić wzroku w jednym punkcie. Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek poczuł łzy frustracji, dlatego ignorując Nialla i Zayna poszedł do łazienki, żeby ochłonąć.

Stanął przed lustrem i spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Nie wyglądał najgorzej, jednak zmęczenie było wręcz wymalowane na jego twarzy. Poza tym ostatni posiłek zjadł poprzedniego poranka, przerywając swój dwudziestoczterogodzinny post i jednocześnie zaczynając kolejny. Była już dziesiąta, co znaczyło, że równo półtorej godziny temu miał coś zjeść.

Ale tego nie zrobił.

— Dwadzieścia cztery, trzydzieści cztery, co za różnica? — szepnął w stronę swojego odbicia. Chociaż, kogo on oszukiwał? Przez cholerne uczucie głodu chciało mu się wymiotować i miał najprawdziwsze samoloty w głowie.

— Mówiłeś coś?

Harry gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę głosu i oto przed nim stał Louis Tomlinson - obiekt jego westchnień, który tego dnia również nie wyglądał na szczególnie szczęśliwego. Tak właściwie wyglądał na osobę po ostrym melanżu.

— Tak tylko do siebie — powiedział, patrząc na niego zszokowany. Rozmawiał z Louisem Tomlinsonem. Nieprawdopodobne. — Nic ważnego.

— Jak uważasz.

Stanął obok niego, po czym ignorując go, zaczął myć ręce. Harry spojrzał na niego kątem oka, mając ochotę się rozpłakać. Jak zwykle nie wiedział, jak zagadać i co ze sobą zrobić.

Taki beznadziejny. Louis na pewno cię nie chce, bo jesteś gruby, brzydki i zachowujesz się jak dziewczyna. Dopóki czegoś z tym nie zrobisz, możesz jedynie śnić o jego pięknych niebieskich oczach.

— Nie wyglądasz za dobrze, może zaprowadzić cię do pielęgniarki? — zapytał Louis.

Harry wyrwał się ze swoich myśli i przełknął głośno ślinę. Pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym odwrócił zawstydzony wzrok.

— To twoja decyzja — odparł odrobinę oschle, na co Harry poczuł nieprzyjemny prąd przechodzący przez jego ciało. Nagle zrobiło mu się duszno, natomiast zawroty głowy stawały się coraz silniejsze. Chcąc wyjść jak najszybciej z łazienki, zachwiał się, a przed upadkiem powstrzymało go silne ramię Louisa. — Zabieram cię do pielęgniarki i nawet nie waż się ze mną kłócić.

— Lou, proszę, nie rób mi tego — poprosił słabym głosem. Położył dłoń na jego bicepsie, odsunął się od niego i oparł o ścianę, po której chwilę później się osunął, chcąc usiąść. — Chwilkę tu posiedzę i mi przejdzie.

— Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię? — zapytał po czym uklęknął naprzeciwko niego.

Wtedy Harry zobaczył ciemne wory pod jego pięknymi niebieskimi oczami.

Louis jest zmęczony, a ty zmuszasz go do użalania się nad sobą. Jesteś żałosny.

— Ja- — przerwał, czując mocne bicie serca. — Rozmawialiśmy na imprezie u Liama.

Louis uniósł jedną brew.

— Chwilkę... Henry? Horacy?

— Harry.

Louis spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a chwilę później się uśmiechnął.

— W porządku, Harry. Jak się czujesz?

— Dobrze mi tutaj na podłodze — powiedział, na co Louis westchnął. — Naprawdę, nie przejmuj się mną, idź na lekcje.

— Szczerze powiedziawszy miałem zamiar się zerwać, więc co za różnica?

Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu kiwnął głową. Wiedział, że Niall i Zayn napisali do niego miliony wiadomości, ale nie chciało mu się szukać w tamtym momencie telefonu.

— Jadłeś coś na śniadanie?

Harry momentalnie cały się spiął.

Pyta tylko z grzeczności. Dobrze wie, że na pewno taka świnia jak ty zjadła obrzydliwie tłuste śniadanie.

— Ja... Tak — skłamał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Nawet jeśli Louis się domyślił, że skłamał, to tego nie skomentował.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, jednak Harry poczuł żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła i odruch wymiotny. Zakrył sobie usta dłonią i odwrócił głowę, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć na Louisa.

— Będziesz rzygał? — zapytał, jednak w jego głosie nie słychać było obrzydzenia. To była... troska?

Wydaje ci się, Harry. Nikt się nie troszczy o takiego potwora.

— Ja...

— Nie masz czym — odpowiedział za niego. Harry skulił się odrobinę. — Nie musiałeś kłamać. Źle się czujesz. bo nic dziś nie zjadłeś. Ale kolacje...

— Tak, tak — mruknął i zacisnął mocniej oczy. — Rano zaspałem i nie miałem czasu.

— Okej, każdemu się zdarza — odparł, po czym usiadł obok niego. — Nie mam przy sobie żadnej bułki, ale mogę cię wziąć na stołówkę.

— Dam sobie radę, Lou. Ale dziękuję — powiedział.

Kiedy Harry odwrócił głowę, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Harry'emu zaczęło bić bardzo szybko serce, a myśl o wymiotowaniu wyparowała mu z głowy. Kompletnie zatracił się w pięknych niebieskich tęczówkach.

Po chwili Louis chrząknął i odwrócił głowę.

— Gdzie mieszkasz?

— Niedaleko wzgórza.

— Wiem, gdzie to jest. Podwiozę cię.

Louis podniósł się, po czym wyciągnął rękę w stronę Harry'ego.

— To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, Lou, ale chyba wolę się przejść.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Ale, Harry, to naprawdę daleko...

— Świeże powietrze dobrze mi zrobi — odparł i z pomocą Louisa podniósł się z podłogi. — Dziękuję, że ze mną zostałeś.

Posłał mu delikatny, najszczerszy uśmiech na jaki było go stać.

— Jesteś słodki — skomentował Louis, przyglądając mu się uważnie, na co Harry się zarumienił. Louis przejechał delikatnie palcami po jego policzku. — Jak będziesz w domu, to zjedz coś porządnego, dobrze? Chociaż dalej nie jestem pewien, czy mogę cię tak po prostu puścić samego...

— Naprawdę, nic mi nie będzie — powiedział odrobinę piskliwie.

Zachowujesz się jak baba. Nie zobaczy w tobie nic innego oprócz ociekającego tłuszczu i głupiego, ponurego bachora.

— Jak chcesz, ale jeśli się gorzej poczujesz, to poproś kogoś o pomoc, okej?

Harry pokiwał głową, po czym bez słowa podniósł plecak z podłogi i już chciał wyjść, kiedy Louis odezwał się cicho.

— Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy.

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami swojego domu, głośno dysząc. Czuł się, jakby miał zemdleć - był cały czerwony na twarzy, a jego nogi ledwo utrzymywały ciężar jego ciała. Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył drzwi od domu, by zaraz po wejściu rzucić plecakiem i opaść bez sił na kanapę.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, musiał jak najlepiej wykorzystać każdą wolną chwilę. Głosy w jego głowie były coraz głośniejsze, a on nie miał siły, aby z nimi walczyć, dlatego zrobił to, co mu kazały.

Napisał szybką wiadomość do Zayna (oczywiście ignorując poprzednie), że źle się poczuł i postanowił wrócić do domu, a następnie rzucił telefon na podłogę. Wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, czując ogromny ścisk w klatce piersiowej oraz ogarniające go zmęczenie.

Miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale nic nie zjadł od ponad doby, więc jedyne na co pozwalało jego ciało, były sporadyczne odruchy wymiotne. Chciało mu się płakać z bólu, a przez myśl przeszły mu słowa Louisa o jedzeniu.

Nie, Harry, jesteś silniejszy niż ci się wydaje. Nie możesz nic zjeść, nie zasługujesz na to. Idź się napić wody.

Dlatego zrobił to, co kazał mu głos w jego głowie.

Z trudem podniósł się z kanapy i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie niemal od razu wypił szklankę wody. Jak się spodziewał, niemal natychmiast wszystko zwrócił. Nadal czuł mdłości, dlatego wypił kolejną szklankę i kolejną, aż w końcu odruchy wymiotne ustały.

Położył się ponownie na kanapie, wcześniej sięgając po telefon. Zauważył sześć nowych wiadomości od Zayna.

Co się stało?

Jak się czujesz?

Niedługo u ciebie będziemy.

Daj jakiś znak, że żyjesz.

Hazz, odpisz mi w tym momencie.

Harry, czego potrzebujesz?

— Ciszy i spokoju — mruknął do siebie, jednak szybko odpisał mu, że wolałby zostać sam, chociaż wiedział, że Zayn go nie posłucha. Prawdopodobnie za godzinę zjawi się przed drzwiami jego domu, by się nim zaopiekować.

Harry ponownie odłożył telefon, po czym westchnął ciężko. Pomijając fakt, że nic nie zjadł, czuł się pusto. Jego klatka piersiowa sprawiała wrażenie ściśniętej, a jemu z każdą chwilą gorzej się oddychało. W jednym momencie resztki drzemiącej w nim energii z niego wyparowały, przez co leżał bez ruchu z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę.

Nie minęła chwila, aż usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Harry doskonale wiedział, iż był to Zayn, ponieważ wszedł do środka, nie czekając na pozwolenie. Zdziwił się jednak, widząc, że jego przyjaciel nie był sam.

— Hazz, cholera jasna, do grobu mnie zaprowadzisz! — krzyknął Zayn, po czym usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Harry jednak nawet nie drgnął. — Gdyby nie Louis nawet byśmy nie wiedzieli, że źle się poczułeś!

Harry podniósł delikatnie głowę i zobaczył, że w salonie oprócz Zayna znajdował się Niall i Louis.

Louis.

— Louis nas tu podwiózł. Harry, mówił, że nie zjadłeś śniadania, a przecież na kolacje też nic nie zjadłeś — powiedział zaniepokojony, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu.

Harry momentalnie poczuł badający wzrok Louisa. Całe szczęście chłopak nawet nie skomentował tego, jednak cały czas się na niego gapił.

— Zrobię ci kanapkę — mruknął Niall, kierując się w stronę kuchni. — Z czym chcesz?

— Um, szczerze, to dalej jest mi niedobrze — odparł i podniósł się do siadu. — Wymiotowałem i...

— Nie, Harry, musisz coś zjeść — powiedział stanowczo Zayn. — Chociaż jedną kromkę z masłem, dobrze?

— Nie lubię masła.

— Eh, to zjedz chociaż samą kromkę, w porządku? Na pewno poczujesz się lepiej.

Harry wiedząc, że nie mógł się z nim kłócić, żeby się nie wydało, pokiwał twierdząco głową. Spojrzał na Louisa, który nadal się mu przyglądał.

— Jak tak szybko tutaj przyszedłeś?

Harry uniósł brew.

— W sensie?

— Jakim cudem tak szybko tutaj przyszedłeś?

Harry poczuł mocniejsze bicie serca. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, a na czole pojawiły się kropelki potu.

— Mam długie nogi.

Louis uniósł brew, jednak nie odpowiedział na to, tylko usiadł na fotelu z głośnym westchnieniem.

— Co tak właściwie tutaj robisz?

— Twoi przyjaciele wszędzie cię szukali — odparł krótko chłopak, nawet na niego nie patrząc. — A nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty, więc ich podwiozłem.

— Harry, nie możesz tak po prostu znikać — dodał Zayn. W jego oczach Harry dostrzegł szczere zmartwienie.

Wszystkich zawodzisz.

— Następnym razem napisz mi, jeśli będziesz się źle czuł, dobrze?

Harry kiwnął delikatnie głową, a Zayn z małym uśmiechem przejechał dłonią po jego lokach. Harry oparł się wygodniej o poduszki, ledwo powstrzymując westchnienie. Czuł w klatce piersiowej ogromny ścisk, chciało mu się płakać i był cholernie zmęczony. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że umrze - nie jadł od tak dawna i na dodatek przebiegł kilka kilometrów. Oczywiście, że nie mogło się to skończyć dobrze.

Po chwili do salonu wpadł Niall, jednak w dłoni trzymał średniej wielkości jogurt zbożowy, łyżeczkę i cztery paczki chipsów.

— Nie masz chleba, ani żadnej bułki. Tak właściwie to w lodówce nie masz nic — powiedział, po czym podał mu jogurt, a chipsy rzucił na stolik.

— Kiedy twoja mama wraca? — zapytał Zayn.

Harry wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w jogurt. Wiedział, że musiał go zjeść i udawać zadowolonego, jednak w środku cały się trząsł.

Nie możesz jeść. Potem będziesz musiał wszystko spalić.

— Może za dwa dni. Później pójdę na zakupy, na razie w zamrażarce mam jakieś warzywa na patelnię, myślę, że ryż lub makaron też się znajdą — mruknął i w końcu otworzył jogurt, po czym powoli zaczął jeść. Niall z kolei otworzył chipsy, proponując Louisowi, który wpatrywał się w sufit, jednak chłopak machnął ręką. — Nie martw się, jestem już duży — powiedział, widząc wzrok Zayna. — Naprawdę...

— Harry, ostatnio zachowujesz się inaczej — odparł Zayn. — Pójdę z tobą na zakupy, dobrze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, mimo iż w środku miał ochotę krzyczeć.

— Patrzcie, jaka fajna karta! — krzyknął Niall po sprawdzeniu zawartości paczki. — Jeszcze dwie i dostanę nagrodę.

Louis prychnął na jego słowa.

— Bawisz się w zbieranie naklejek z chipsów?

— A ty nie, panie dorosły?

— Dobra, skończcie już — przerwał im Zayn, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Kłócili się całą drogę tutaj. Louis prawie wyrzucił Nialla z auta.

— Bo jest irytującym małym gównem — powiedział Louis, jednak Niall nie wyglądał, jakby przejął się jego słowami. — Ile wy tak właściwie macie lat?

— Szesnaście — odpowiedział cicho Harry. Zjadł już połowę jogurtu i czuł delikatne mdłości, dlatego odstawił go na stół. Widząc minę Zayna, dodał: — Zaraz dokończę.

— Świetnie, to wpadnijcie na domówkę — powiedział Louis i w końcu spojrzał na Harry'ego. Posłał mu delikatny uśmiech, na co serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej. — Piątek, dziewiętnasta u Liama Payne'a. Wiecie gdzie, prawda?

— Przyjdziemy — zgodził się Zayn, spoglądając na przyjaciół, ale żaden z nich nie wyraził sprzeciwu.

— A co ma z tym wspólnego nasz wiek? — zapytał Niall z buzią pełną chipsów.

— Nic, głąbie, po prostu chciałem wiedzieć — mruknął Louis ze zmrużonymi oczami. Najwidoczniej Niall nieszczególnie przypadł mu do gustu.

Harry uśmiechnął się na słowa Louisa, a kiedy chłopak posłał mu ciepłe spojrzenie, zarumienił się delikatnie.

Zachowanie Louisa było dziwne. Tak właściwie, to Louis nigdy nie był miły, zazwyczaj zabijał każdą napotkaną osobę spojrzeniem i zawsze każdemu dogryzał. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czemu zachowywał się tak miło w stosunku do niego, ale podejrzewał, że chłopak po wczorajszej imprezie jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał.

Cała czwórka siedziała jeszcze przez około pół godziny. Przez większość czasu rozmawiał tylko Zayn z Niallem, a sporadycznie zabierał głos Louis. Harry natomiast wolał ich słuchać. Zresztą zawsze był typem osoby, która niewiele mówiła.

Louis podniósł się z fotela.

— Spadam — mruknął, po czym zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. — Zjedz porządny obiad, Harry.

Po tych słowach go nie było. Harry zarumienił się mocno i spuścił głowę, wiedząc, że teraz czeka go poważna rozmowa z Zaynem, dlatego kiedy zobaczył, że chce zacząć swoje kazanie pokiwał głową.

— Wiem, Zee. To się już nie powtórzy — westchnął, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. — Wczoraj wieczorem po prostu nie byłem głodny, a rano nie zdążyłem niczego zjeść.

— W porządku, ale proszę cię, pilnuj się, bo jesteś już naprawdę chudy — powiedział spokojnym głosem Zayn. — O czternastej zrobimy obiad z tego, co masz i pójdziemy na zakupy, okej?

Harry kiwnął głową, na co Zayn uśmiechnął się i ponownie tego dnia przejechał dłonią po jego lokach, co zresztą Harry bardzo lubił.

— Louis był zdecydowanie na kacu — powiedział Niall. — Ale chyba mu mijało, bo był strasznym chamem.

— Dla mnie i Harry'ego był miły — stwierdził Zayn z parsknięciem. — Po prostu jesteś dla niego zbyt nadpobudliwy.

— To nie fair, nic mu nie zrobiłem! — fuknął. — Chociaż zaprosił naszą trójkę na domówkę, a nie powiedział 'Harry, Zayn, wpadnijcie na domówkę bez Nialla'.

— Ciesz się, bo skoro Louis tam będzie, to będzie też Carla.

Carla była blondwłosą pięknością, w której Niall kochał się od podstawówki. Dziewczynę jednak ciągnęło do Louisa, przez co za każdym razem Niall był spychany na drugi plan. Przeważnie Carla wykorzystywała go do spisywania pracy domowej, jednak blondynowi to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało.

— Może się upije i w końcu da mi się pocałować — odparł Niall, na co Harry i Zayn parsknęli śmiechem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu Harry poczuł, że jego powieki zrobiły się ciężkie. Przykrył się kocem i opadł na poduszki, natomiast Zayn i Niall postanowili zagrać w gry.

Jesteś bezużytecznym, grubym śmieciem.

To jedno zdanie Harry usłyszał, zanim udało mu się zasnąć.


	2. 15.09.12

Mama Harry’ego wróciła w czwartek popołudniu. Anne była jednak tak zmęczona, że jedynie przywitała się ze swoim synem, po czym od razu udała się do sypialni. Harry nie był tym jednak zaskoczony, ponieważ nie spodziewał się, że kobieta nagle się nim zainteresuje, ale mimo tego zrobiło mu się okropnie przykro. Kochał ją ponad życie i bardzo za nią tęsknił, natomiast ona najwyraźniej starała się go wyprzeć ze swojego życia.

Harry siedział w kuchni, odrabiając zadanie domowe z matematyki. Mimo iż tego dnia zjadł znacznie więcej niż zwykle (pięćset dwadzieścia siedem kalorii, a była dopiero siedemnasta!), czuł ogromny głód, przez co nie mógł się skupić. Co jakiś czas spoglądał na lodówkę, tocząc z samym sobą naprawdę ciężką walkę. Kiedy poczuł, że ledwo już wytrzymywał, postanowił zrobić sobie czarną kawę bez cukru, która teoretycznie powinna mu pomóc chociaż na godzinkę.

Dzięki kawie udało mu się dokończyć zadanie w dwadzieścia minut. Po tym czasie wstał z zamiarem udania się do swojego pokoju, jednak zatrzymała go wiadomość od Zayna.   
Czemu masz zamknięte drzwi?

Harry uniósł brwi, po czym westchnął głośno i udał się w stronę salonu. Kiedy otworzył przyjacielowi drzwi, zmarszczył brwi, widząc leżącą na ziemi reklamówkę z zakupami. Nie miał czasu jednak na reakcję, ponieważ przyjaciel rzucił się na niego, otaczając silnymi ramionami.

— Widzieliśmy się jakieś trzy godziny temu — zaśmiał się Harry. Nie odsunął się od Zayna, ponieważ dzięki temu gestowi poczuł się znacznie lepiej. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego przyjaciel to robił, ale przy nim Harry czuł się kochany. 

— Już zdążyłem się stęsknić — powiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Chłopak odsunął się od niego i spojrzał na powieszony, czerwony płaszcz. — Twoja mama wróciła?

Harry jedynie pokiwał głową. Podniósł reklamówkę z ziemi, po czym zaniósł ją do kuchni, uprzednio zamykając drzwi. W tym czasie Zayn ściągnął skórzaną kurtkę oraz buty i poszedł za Stylesem.

— Wszystko w porządku, Hazz? — zapytał cicho. Harry stał i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w produkty spożywcze znajdujące się w reklamówce. — Stało się coś.

Harry westchnął cicho.

— Nie, po prostu… Mama prawie nie zamieniła ze mną słowa. — Po części to była prawda. Brak jakichkolwiek uczuć od rodzicielki naprawdę źle wpłynął na jego samopoczucie. Jednak wiedząc, że Zayn prawdopodobnie chciał zrobić z nim kolację, przyprawił go o zawroty głowy. — Wiesz, nie oczekiwałem od niej całusa czy coś, po prostu myślałem, że… Po tylu dniach rozłąki chciałem, żeby powiedziała coś więcej niż cześć, jestem zmęczona, idę do siebie.

Zayn spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym niespodziewanie cmoknął go w policzek.

— Wiem, że nie jestem twoją mamą, ale wiedz, że masz we mnie wsparcie — powiedział, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech, który Harry odwzajemnił. — I wiedz, że niedługo ktoś inny będzie mógł ci składać pocałunki.

Harry uniósł brew zaskoczony.  
— O co ci chodzi?

— O to, że napisał do mnie Louis Tomlinson z zapytaniem, czy przypadkiem się nie rozmyśliłeś i przyjdziesz na imprezę. 

Harry’ego zatkało. Tak właściwie, nawet nie zdążył się nad tym zastanowić. Z jednej strony bardzo chciał pójść na imprezę i zobaczyć Louisa, a z drugiej czuł się przytłoczony i wolał zostać w domu. Szczerze powiedziawszy chciało mu się płakać na samą myśl o pokazaniu się starszym uczniom.

Zayn uderzył go delikatnie z łokcia.

— Co jest? Nie cieszysz się? Pisząc z nim odniosłem wrażenie, że zależy mu na tym, by się z tobą spotkać — odparł, biorąc do ręki kilka winogron, które chwilę później zjadł. — Myślałem, że zaczniesz skakać i piszczeć.

— Nie wiem, Zee — powiedział cicho. Podskoczył delikatnie i usiadł na blacie, natomiast Zayn stał tuż obok niego, opierając dłoń za jego plecami. — Dlaczego niby miałoby mu zależeć? Przecież Louis może mieć dosłownie każdego.  
— No wiesz, ale nikt nie pisze do najlepszego przyjaciela jakiegoś randomowego chłopaka, który źle się poczuł, tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się, czy czuje się już lepiej i czy przypadkiem się nie rozmyślił. No chyba, że wpadł mu w oko.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Czy możecie o mnie nie pisać? — zapytał zirytowany, na co Zayn parsknął śmiechem. — Serio, nie piszcie o mnie za moimi plecami.

— Louis się po prostu zmartwił. Nieźle go przestraszyłeś.

— Ale tylko zrobiło mi się słabo…

— Przestraszył się tym, że nic nie jadłeś przez tak długi czas.

Harry zamarł. Momentalnie poczuł mocniejsze bicie serca.

— To tylko jednorazowa sytuacja — powiedział zduszonym głosem.

Widzisz, do czego doprowadziłeś, nic nie warty, tłusty, gówniarzu? Przez ciebie Louis się zdenerwował. Zabrałeś mu jego cenny czas.

Harry poczuł łzy bezradności w oczach. I, oh, nienawidził siebie w tamtym momencie tak bardzo za swoją słabość i brak umiejętności radzenia sobie ze stresem.

— Nie martw się — powiedział delikatnym głosem Zayn, po czym położył dłoń na jego kolanie w geście pocieszenia. — Nic się nie dzieje, przecież wiem, że to się stało tylko raz. W końcu wysyłasz mi zdjęcia obiadów od kilku dni tak, jak cię prosiłem.

Które wyrzucam, pomyślał spanikowany. Miał ochotę rzucić wszystko w cholerę i zaszyć się w swoim pokoju. Czuł się zmęczony.

— Tak — mruknął, a następnie zacisnął mocno oczy, starając się powstrzymać łzy. Utrudnił mu to Zayn który oplótł ramiona wokół jego bioder i przytulił do siebie mocno.

Nie zasługujesz na takiego przyjaciela.

— Czemu jesteś smutny, Hazz? — zapytał cicho. — Nie masz powodu, żeby się smucić.

— Po prostu… — Głos mu się odrobinę załamał. — Czuję się problemem.

Zayn momentalnie potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na niego tym swoim typowym, poważnym spojrzeniem.

— Harry Stylesie — zaczął powoli. Złapał przyjaciela za podbródek, żeby móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Widział w nich łzy, co jedynie sprawiło, że poczuł mocniejsze ukłucie w sercu. — Nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz dla nikogo problemem. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. A czy ty mnie kochasz?

Po policzku Harry’ego spłynęła łza.

— Dobrze wiesz, że tak.

— Więc jestem dla ciebie problemem, kiedy opowiadam ci o moich smutkach?

Harry westchnął, po czym otarł szybko łzę wierzchem dłoni.

— To nie o to chodzi…

— A właśnie, że o to - odparł stanowczo Zayn. — Jeśli kochasz drugą osobę, to nieważne przez ile ciężkich sytuacji będzie przechodzić, będziesz przy niej trwał i dbał o nią. Jestem tu dla ciebie, Harry i zawsze będę. Nawet jak znajdziemy sobie facetów i będziemy starymi zgredami.

Obydwoje parsknęli śmiechem, jednak uśmiech szybko zszedł z twarzy Harry’ego, kiedy spojrzał na Zayna. 

— Zee, tylko jeśli miałbym prawdziwe problemy… Przecież nic tak właściwie się złego u mnie nie dzieje, a jedyne co robię, to płaczę i psuję atmosferę.

— Harry, słońce ty moje. — Przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno oplótł swoje ramiona wokół jego drobniejszego ciała. — Każdy ma swoje problemy, których nikt nie powinien lekceważyć. Jeśli jest ci smutno, nawet bez powodu, masz prawo sobie popłakać. A poza tym, ja się zawsze dobrze z tobą bawię. 

Harry oparł głowę o jego ramię. Chwilę trwali w takiej pozycji, dopóki w kuchni nie pojawiła się zaspana Anne.

— Zayn, miło cię widzieć — przywitała się z uśmiechem. 

— Panią również — odpowiedział uprzejmie, odsuwając się od przyjaciela.

— Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, przyszłam tylko zrobić sobie herbatę.

Obydwoje już od ponad roku tłumaczyli kobiecie, że nie byli w związku, jednak dla Anne ich relacja była zbyt intymna, jak na przyjacielską. Wydawało jej się to dziwne, że tak często się do siebie przytulali i spędzali dosłownie każdą wolną chwilę razem. Po długim wyjeździe podczas wakacji, zastała ich śpiących na kanapie - Harry z głową na kolanach Zayna, który podpierał głowę o rękę. Skoro nigdy nie było jej w domu, nie interesowała się za bardzo synem, skąd niby miała wiedzieć, że Zayn jest jedyną osobą, która stara się wypełnić rodzinną pustkę w sercu Harry’ego? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że jej syn potrzebował rodzinnej miłości?

Obydwoje wymienili jedynie rozbawione spojrzenia. Zayn pstryknął Harry’ego w nos, po czym podszedł do reklamówki z zakupami.

— Nie wiedziałem, że pani dziś przyjeżdża, więc chciałem przygotować dla Harry’ego kolację — powiedział, wyciągając makaron. — Myślę, że spokojnie starczy na naszą trójkę.

— Zjadłabyś z nami? — zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

— Za półtorej godziny wychodzę na kolację z szefem, więc następnym razem. Możemy w sobotę coś razem przygotować — oznajmiła, stawiając wodę. Odwróciła się z uśmiechem w stronę Zayna. — Dziękuję, że tak dbasz o mojego syna, cudowny z ciebie chłopak.

Nawet twoja matka cię nienawidzi.

Zayn najwyraźniej wyglądał na zmieszanego.

— Harry to dopiero cudowny chłopak — powiedział Zayn, wypakowując resztę zakupów. — Tylko dzięki niemu zdaję z klasy do klasy i to on sprawia, że nigdy się nie nudzę. 

Harry jednak nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Poczuł drobne ukłucie zazdrości. Dlaczego jego mama nie powiedziała mu, że jest cudowny? Dlaczego się do niego nie uśmiechnęła?

— ...jak matematyka. — Harry podniósł głowę, wyrywając się ze swoich przemyśleń. — A gdzie macie Nialla?

— Niall jest ze swoją dziewczyną, ale powiedział, że wpadnie trochę później — odparł Zayn, myjąc ręce. — Chodź, Harold, pomożesz mi zrobić sos.

Harry westchnął cicho. Nie miał ochoty na stanie, gotowanie i przede wszystkim jedzenie. Dla swojej mamy był gotowy nawet ten jeden raz chociaż spróbować zjeść bez wyrzutów sumienia, jednak teraz nie miał już nawet apetytu. 

Zeskoczył z blatu, po czym stanął obok Zayna, żeby umyć ręce.

— Jutro idziemy na imprezę, mam nadzieję, że nie ma pani nic przeciwko — odezwał się Zayn po chwili ciszy. Anne wlewała gorącą wodę do kubka z herbatą.

— Oczywiście, nie mam nic przeciwko, słońce — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do chłopaka. Wzięła do ręki kubek, po czym zaczęła kierować się w stronę wyjścia. — Tylko nie spalcie kuchni!

— Obiecujemy! — odkrzyknął Zayn, a chwilę później spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela ze współczuciem, widząc, że Harry’emu było najzwyczajniej w świecie przykro. — Hazz...

Twoja własna matka kocha bardziej Zayna niż ciebie.

— Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o tym, jest okej — mruknął, wyciągając garczek na makaron. Nie patrzył Zaynowi w oczy, jednak mimo swoich zapewnień, czuł na sobie jego wzrok. — Naprawdę, jest w porządku, Zee. Zróbmy tę cholerną kolację.

Zayn nie chcąc się z nim kłócić, mimo ogromnych chęci pocieszenia Harry’ego, postanowił nie drążyć tematu. Czasami tak było lepiej - chłopak sam mógł przemyśleć sobie całą sytuację. Niemniej, Malik nie rozumiał dlaczego kobieta tak się zachowywała w stosunku do niego. Jakby chciała pokazać, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie kochała Harry’ego i wolałaby jego jako syna.

Zayn przez cały czas zagadywał Harry’ego i tym razem udało mu się go rozweselić. Nawet sam Harry zaczął opowiadać swoje marne żarty, czym niesamowicie rozbawił swojego przyjaciela. Gotowanie okazało się być naprawdę przyjemnie spędzonym czasem.

Kiedy kolacja była gotowa, Harry zaczął się stresować. Zayn nałożył mu dość dużą porcję z dużą ilością sosu, dlatego jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić. Bał się, że jeżeli zacznie jeść, to nie uda mu się skończyć i zacznie się objadać.

Uratował go dzwonek do drzwi.

— To pewnie Nialler — powiedział Zayn. — Pójdę otworzyć.

Harry kiwnął głową, siadając przy stole, natomiast Zayn ruszył w stronę drzwi. Jak się okazało, oprócz Nialla w drzwiach stał Louis oraz wysoki, przystojny brunet.

— Patrz, kogo spotkałem w parku — odparł zadowolony Niall, wchodząc do środka. Za nim weszła pozostała dwójka. — Znaczy Louis przez przypadek rzucił mnie w zaspę, a Liam pomógł mi się wydostać.

Serce Zayna przyspieszyło na moment, kiedy zobaczył Liama. Nie miał pojęcia, że chłopak był aż tak przystojny. Na jego widok czarnowłosemu zmiękły kolana i momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco, co również można powiedzieć o przyjacielu Louisa.

— Liam — przywitał się z uśmiechem, wyciągając rękę w stronę Zayna, który niemal od razu ją uścisnął. — Miło mi cię poznać.

— Ciebie również — odpowiedział cicho, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy.

— Ktoś jest w domu? — zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic Louis, pokazując na czerwony płaszcz. 

— Mama Harry’ego wróciła.

Louis uniósł brew i wzruszył ramionami.

Kiedy trójka chłopaków ściągnęła kurtki i buty, razem ruszyli w stronę kuchni, gdzie czekał na nich Harry.

— Cześć, Harry — przywitał się, siadając luźno obok chłopaka, który w odpowiedzi się do niego uśmiechnął. — Jak ci minął dzień? Czujesz się już lepiej?

Styles odchrząknął głośno.

— To tylko tak jeden raz się źle poczułem — mruknął, unikając jego spojrzenia. 

— Wciąż jesteś nienaturalnie blady. Wcześniej taki nie byłeś.

— Skąd wiesz, jak wyglądałem wcześniej?

— Stalkowałem cię.

Harry niemal zakrztusił się własną śliną. 

— Jedzenie! — krzyknął Niall na widok leżącego makaronu. Wziął widelec i niemal na raz zjadł porcję Harry’ego. Makaron zaczął mu wypadać z ust. — Dobłe.

— To była kolacja Harry’ego — wtrącił Zayn, patrząc na przyjaciela zirytowany. — Czy ty naprawdę ciągle musisz jeść?

— Nic się nie dzieje, Zee, zjem coś innego — powiedział Harry, posyłając ciepły uśmiech przyjacielowi. Wszyscy zajęli miejsce przy stole. — Macie ochotę się czegoś napić?

— A masz piwo? — zapytał Louis, jednak brzmiał, jakby już znał odpowiedź. Kiedy Harry nieśmiało pokręcił głową, zaśmiał się. — Więc dzięki.

— Zayn, dlaczego mu nie gotujesz? — zapytał z wyrzutem Niall, kończąc porcję Harry’ego. 

— Ktoś musi zadbać o dietę twojego przyjaciela — wtrącił Louis, przez co zapadła cisza w pomieszczeniu. Chłopak spojrzał na siedzącego obok Harry’ego, który wyglądał na bardzo spiętego. — Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

— Potrafię o siebie zadbać — mruknął Harry. Nienawidził być głównym tematem rozmowy. — Możemy porozmawiać o czymś innym?

Louis uniósł rękę, po czym przejechał delikatnie opuszkami palców po jego policzku. Jednak tak szybko jak go dotknął, tak samo szybko zabrał rękę.

— Stary, mogę pożyczyć jakąś koszulkę? — zapytał Niall, kiedy makaron poleciał mu na koszulkę, a sos zostawił ogromną plamę. 

— Jasne, bierz, co chcesz — mruknął Harry, wciąż oszołomiony zachowaniem Louisa, który wpatrywał się w Nialla z politowaniem.

— Odpuść mu — powiedział Liam, kiedy Niall pospiesznie opuścił kuchnię. 

— Irytuje mnie.

— Nie musiałeś podstawiać mu nogi.

— Podstawiłeś mu nogę? — zaśmiał się Harry.

— Bo mnie zirytował — mruknął Louis. Pod wpływem wzroku Liama, westchnął głośno. — No dobra, będę milszy.

— Cieszę się. — Liam posłał mu uśmiech, po czym spojrzał na Zayna, który wpatrywał się w niego niczym w obrazek. — Czym się interesujesz?

— Lubię piłkę ręczną — powiedział z uśmiechem Zayn. — Gram w klubie w sąsiednim mieście. 

— Jeszcze się nie spotkałem z kimś, kto grałby w piłkę ręczną. 

— Faktycznie, nie jest tak popularna jak piłka nożna, ale emocje na równym poziomie — powiedział. — Jeśli masz ochotę, możesz pojechać ze mną w sobotę na trening.

— Z miłą chęcią — zgodził się wesoło. — Właściwie, to nigdy nie widziałem żadnego meczu, nawet nie wiem, jak to dokładnie wygląda. O której mógłbym cię zabrać?

— O trzynastej — odpowiedział Zayn.

Harry doskonale wiedział, że Zaynowi spodobał się Liam. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Malik wpatrywał się w kogoś w ten sposób i szczerze, poczuł kolejne kłucie w sercu. Był okropnym przyjacielem - nie powinien być zazdrosny o Zayna. Oczywiście, życzył mu jak najlepiej i cieszył się z jego szczęścia. Po prostu to, że jego własna mama wolała Zayna, że do niego zwracała się pieszczotliwie, z nim rozmawiała, to jego przyjaciel miał kochającą rodzinę i to on potrafił nawiązywać nowe znajomości. 

Jesteś beznadziejnym i toksycznym przyjacielem. Powinieneś się zabić.

— O czym tak rozmyślasz, Harry? — zapytał cicho Louis. 

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu się zamyśliłem — mruknął, po czym posłał mu delikatny, niepewny uśmiech. 

— To dlaczego mimo, że się uśmiechasz, sprawiasz wrażenie smutnego? 

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. 

— Ja… nie…

— Może i się prawie nie znamy, ale czuję potrzebę dowiedzenia się, co dzieje się w tej ślicznej główce — odparł i nim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do kuchni wparował Niall.

— Stary, nie mówiłeś, że masz nową fifę! — krzyknął podekscytowany.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— A mam?

— Leżała na łóżku — odpowiedział, pokazując mu grę. 

— Och… Pewnie mama musiała mi kupić. Jeśli chcesz możemy pójść zaraz na górę i zagrać — odparł ze wzruszeniem ramionami.

Tak właściwie nie cieszył się z tego prezentu. Bo co było mu z najnowszej fify, skoro jego mama miała go gdzieś? Tak desperacko potrzebował od niej miłości, że czuł ból fizyczny.   
Dosłownie kilka sekund później w drzwiach kuchni pojawiła się Anne, najwyraźniej obudzona niespodziewanym przyjściem chłopaków. Na widok Nialla uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Niall, świetnie cię widzieć — przywitała się, radośnie obejmując blondyna.

Co się tu do cholery jasnej dzieje? zapytał siebie w myślach Harry, czując, jak jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. Dlaczego ona go obejmuje?

— Jak w szkole?

Niall odpowiedział uprzejmie z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a kiedy skończył, Anne podała rękę Louisowi oraz Liamowi z szerokim uśmiechem, witając się z nimi.

— Za pół godziny wychodzę, Harry — powiedziała. — Posprzątaj proszę później. Bawcie się dobrze, chłopcy.

— Dziękujemy — odpowiedział Niall. — Chciałbym mieć taką mamę, jak ty.

Twoja mama cię nie kocha. Bardziej zależy jej na Zaynie i Niallu. Ciebie nie zapytała, jak sobie radzisz ze szkołą. Wolałaby, żebyś zniknął.

— Tak, jest świetna — mruknął, po czym podniósł się z krzesła. — Możecie iść do mojego pokoju, ja pozmywam. 

Chłopaki zgodnie podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc. Zayn podszedł do Harry’ego, który odwrócił się do nich plecami. Chłopak doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel miał łzy w oczach.

— Nie przejmuj się — szepnął, pocierając delikatnie jego plecy. — Na pewno zrobiła to nieumyślnie.

— Jest okej — mruknął, włączając wodę. — Zaprowadź ich na górę, zaraz będziemy grać.

— Zostanę dzisiaj na noc — odparł. — Możemy…

— Zee — przerwał mu. — Jest dobrze. Naprawdę.

Zayn spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jednak postanowił na niego już nie naciskać. Kiwnął głową w stronę wyjścia i razem z Liamem i bardzo podekscytowanym Niallem udał się na górę. Louis podszedł bliżej Harry’ego, po czym usiadł na blacie. 

— Jak tam, młody? — zapytał z miłym uśmiechem. 

— Jestem tylko dwa lata młodszy — odparł, nie spoglądając na niego. 

— Więc skoro jesteś młodszy, to mogę nazywać cię młodym, młody.

— U mnie w porządku, stary — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niego. Powoli mył brudne talerze, a kiedy wyczuł wzrok Louisa na sobie, spojrzał na niego niepewnie. — Co?

— Masz dołeczki — stwierdził. — Podobają mi się twoje loki. 

— Ja… Dziękuję.

Serce Harry’ego zabiło znacznie szybciej. Słowa Louisa sprawiły, że poczuł rozlewające się po jego sercu ciepło, dlatego posłał mu najszczerszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.

— Ja tylko stwierdzam — zaśmiał się, owijając sobie jednego loczka wokół palca, co sprawiło, że przez ciało Stylesa przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. — Cieszę się, że przyjdziesz na jutrzejszą imprezę. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

— Prawie trzy tygodnie temu całkiem mi się podobało — wyznał, wyłączając wodę. Wytarł ręce o mały ręcznik przy zlewie. — Chociaż to trochę nie moje klimaty. Wiesz, metal, mnóstwo pijanych ludzi i brak miejsca na zebranie myśli. Raczej jestem typem osoby, która woli ciszę i spokój.

— Co robisz w takim razie w wolnym czasie, jeśli nie imprezujesz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Spędzam dużo czasu z Zaynem, trochę mniej z Niallem. Lubię słuchać muzyki, czytam dużo książek i w sumie to lubię pisać wiersze. Nie jestem jakąś interesującą osobą.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — zaprzeczył niemal od razu. — Jak dla mnie to ciekawe. Rzadko spotykam osoby takie jak ty.

— Takie jak ja?

— Takie spokojne i tajemnicze — odpowiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. — Chciałbym cię bliżej poznać. 

— Cóż, masz do tego okazję — powiedział nieśmiało Harry.

— Mam nadzieję, że twój chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

— Mam chłopaka? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— To Zayn nie jest twoim chłopakiem?

— Nie — zaprzeczył niemal od razu, może odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie. — Zayn jest moim przyjacielem. Nigdy do niczego między nami nie doszło i nie dojdzie. 

Louis uniósł brew.

— Jesteś pewien? Nie spotkałem się jeszcze z tym, żeby dwóch chłopaków zachowywało się w stosunku do siebie w ten sposób.

Harry zaśmiał się głośno.

— W takim razie naprawdę dużo o mnie nie wiesz — stwierdził, nadal uśmiechając się szeroko. — Zayn w pewnym sensie zastępuje mi… rodzinę.

Tym razem to Louis wydawał się być zaskoczony.

— Przecież masz rodzinę — powiedział, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie.

— Niestety taką, w której nie ma tego, czego najbardziej potrzebuję — mruknął. — W każdym razie nie, z Zaynem nic mnie takiego nie łączy. Po prostu się przyjaźnimy.

Louis spojrzał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, który sprawił, że na policzkach Harry’ego pojawiły się rumieńce. Serce zaczęło mu bić tak szybko i mocno, że zaczął odczuwać ból w klatce piersiowej.

Myśli, że jesteś brzydki, gruby, beznadziejny… Nie myśl sobie, że Louis chciałby od ciebie czegoś więcej - nie zasługujesz na to, potworze. Naprawdę przeszło ci przez myśl, że ktoś taki jak on mógłby się tobą zauroczyć? Pewnie zaczął cię wypytywać o relację z Zaynem, bo to z nim chciałby się umówić.

Przełknął głośno ślinę i dla niepoznaki posłał mu mały uśmiech.

— Znowu to robisz — powiedział twardo Louis.

Harry’emu zachciało się płakać. Nie mógł oddychać, potrzebował przestrzeni.

— Co robię? — zapytał, starając się, by jego głos nie zadrżał.

— Uśmiechasz się, mimo że twoje oczy jasno mówią, że jesteś smutny — powiedział, patrząc prosto w jego szmaragdowe tęczówki.

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz — szepnął, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami. — Nie znasz mnie.

— Ale mam oczy i widzę, że coś cię trapi, a w głębi serca czuję, że powinienem ci pomóc.

Harry pociągnął nosem i bez słowa ruszył w stronę wyjścia z kuchni, a Louis nie kontynuował tematu.

Zayn rzucił się na łóżko tuż obok Harry’ego z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Kilka minut wcześniej Louis, Niall i Liam opuścili dom chłopaka, zostawiając ich samych.

Ku zadowoleniu Harry’ego Louis nic więcej nie powiedział na temat jego samopoczucia. Tak właściwie nic już więcej do niego nie powiedział, tylko siedział i gapił się, jak pozostali grali w fifę, zgadzając się na grę tylko raz z Liamem.

— Widzę, że w kogoś trafiła strzała amora — stwierdził z delikatnym uśmiechem Harry. Leżał na plecach z dłońmi na brzuchu, gapiąc się w sufit. 

— Liam jest naprawdę cudowny — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. — Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mi się poczuć do kogoś… nie mam pojęcia jak to nazwać, po prostu… jest cudowny. Chcę go bliżej poznać. 

— Cieszę się, Zee — odparł szczerze, po czym odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. — Cieszę się, że w końcu ktoś ci się spodobał. Pewnie nawet z wzajemnością, bo kto by się nie skusił na takiego przystojniaka?

Zayn zaśmiał się głośno.

— Przestań, Hazz, bo się zarumienię — powiedział rozbawiony. Podparł głowę o rękę, natomiast drugą delikatnie przejechał po lokach przyjaciela, zakręcając jedną sprężynkę wokół palca. — Jak się czujesz?

— Dobrze — odpowiedział, co było jedynie połowicznie prawdą. — Ale nie gadajmy o mnie, zawsze to robimy. Chcę wiedzieć, jak ty się czujesz i co u ciebie się dzieje, a nie truć ci o sobie cały czas, bo w końcu nasza przyjaźń stanie się w cholerę toksyczna.

Zayn westchnął głośno.

— Hazz, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Jeśli źle się czujesz, chcę o tym wiedzieć i chcę cię pocieszać. Widzisz, bo to jest tak, jakbyś złamał sobie w tym momencie nogę. Boli cię, nie możesz wytrzymać z bólu, więc staram ci się pomóc, a nie pieprzyć o tym, jaką mamy ładną pogodę i śmiać się z głupich kawałów usłyszanych od Nialla — wytłumaczył spokojnie. — Już przecież powiedziałem, że u mnie okej, jestem szczęśliwy, spodobał mi się Liam. O czym więcej mówić?

Harry pokręcił głową i odwrócił się w jego stronę. 

— Tak nie może być. Nie możemy cały czas rozmawiać o moim złym samopoczuciu. W porównaniu do złamanej nogi, teraz jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić i nie potrzebuję natychmiastowej pomocy…

— Nie, dusisz w sobie wszystkie emocje i to nie jest dobre. Teraz, w tym momencie, może jesteś w stanie sobie poradzić. A co jeśli w którymś momencie po prostu się poddasz? Do podjęcia tej decyzji czasami wystarczy sekunda. Wystarczy, że któregoś dnia poczujesz się tak jak w niedzielę, ale mnie przy tobie nie będzie i nie dasz sobie ze sobą rady. Nie chcę cię stracić, Harry, jesteś dla mnie jak brat.

Harry zacisnął mocno oczy, starając się nie popłakać, jednak jedna łza spłynęła po jego nosie. Jak kurwa zwykle.

— Żeby się zabić trzeba mieć dużo odwagi, której niestety mi brakuje — powiedział, na co Zayn gwałtownie się podniósł do siadu. — Błagam cię, nie mówmy już o tym. Jestem zmęczony.

— Harry, nawet tak nie mów — skarcił go. Złapał przyjaciela za dłoń i przycisnął ją sobie do klatki piersiowej. — Moje serce bije również dla ciebie. Zajmujesz jego ogromną część i proszę, nie odbieraj mi jej, bo potrzebuję twojej obecność w moim życiu, żeby normalnie funkcjonować.

Nie odpowiedział na to, gdyż po prostu nie wiedział co. Słowa Zayna niesamowicie go rozczuliły i jeśli tylko się odezwie, zacznie się dusić z powodu łez szczęścia. Nie zasługiwał na tak dobrego przyjaciela.

Kilka sekund później Zayn drugą dłoń przycisnął delikatnie do klatki piersiowej Harry’ego.

— Twoje serce bije dla mnie. Dla Nialla, który też bardzo się o ciebie martwi, tylko nie wie, jak to pokazać, bo nie potrafi ci pomóc. Dla twojej mamy, która na pewno bardzo mocno cię kocha, ale również nie wie, jak ci to pokazać. I pamiętaj, że chwilę wcześniej wyszedł stąd chłopak, którego bardzo zaciekawiło twoje wnętrze i który zastanawia się, jak zaprosić cię na randkę — odparł. Nadal mocno ściskał dłoń Harry’ego, natomiast drugą rękę przeniósł na jego loczki. — Jesteś bardzo ważny i wszyscy cię potrzebujemy.

Harry jedynie pokiwał głową, natomiast Zayn ponownie się położył i przyciągnął przyjaciela do mocnego uścisku.

— Ale naprawdę potrzebuję, żebyś mi opowiadał, co się dzieje u ciebie — szepnął Harry. — Ty też jesteś dla mnie ważny i przez to nie chcę się skupiać tylko na sobie. W relacji przecież chodzi o wzajemne wsparcie, prawda.

— Prawda, Hazz.

Chwilę trwali w takiej pozycji, aż w końcu Zayn się od niego odsunął.

— Co powiesz na wspólne malowanie paznokci?

Zayn zdecydowanie był najlepszym przyjacielem.


End file.
